wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (video)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles introducing themselves JeffSleeping-BigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The other Wiggles TheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff out from the Big Red Car BigRedCar-JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-Prologue.jpg|"Let's all point our fingers and do the twist together! Yeah, yeah!" Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard GregandJeff7.jpg|Greg and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" AnthonyandMurray4.jpg|Murray and Anthony GregandMurray12.jpg|Greg and Murray JosephField.jpg|Joseph Field WagstheDog-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Bones.jpg|Murray holding a plate of bones WagstheDog.jpg|"Wags the Dog" WagsTheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandAnthony4.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor CartoonBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Big Red Car FiveLittleJoeys.jpg|The Wiggles with kids as the joeys Dr.Murray.jpg|Doctor Murray Dr.MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Doctor Murray falling down FiveLittleJoeys2.jpg|The Wiggles, Doctor Murray and the kids DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Di Dicki Do Dum" DiDickiDoDum-Prologue2.jpg|"HUH?!?!?!" DiDickiDoDum.jpg|The Irish dancers TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Irish dancers DorothytheDinosaurandWagstheDog.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles DiDickiDoDum2.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" JeffandGregasCows.jpg|Jeff and Greg I'maCow-Prologue.jpg|Jeff telling the poem about cows I'maCow.jpg|The Wiggles dressed up as cows GregandAnthony5.jpg|Greg and Anthony DotheFlap-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles flapping up to the sky DotheFlap.jpg|The Wiggles and the friends flapping JeffandCaptainPaulFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword (as Paul Field) JeffPlayingKeyboard2.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard HenryandWags11.jpg|Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenry3.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandDorothy7.jpg|Greg and Dorothy WagsandMurray5.jpg|Wags and Murray CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeathersword-PaulField.jpg|Paul Field as Captain Feathersword OnYourHoliday-Prologue.jpg|The intro on "On Your Holiday" OnYourHoliday-Jeff.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard OnYourHoliday.jpg|Greg singing about holidays GregandAnthony6.jpg|Greg at the beach OnYourHoliday-Park.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the park OnYourHoliday-Circus.jpg|Greg and Murray at the circus OnYourHoliday2.jpg|The Wiggles, the kids and a female parent waving GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg GreginBigRedCar2.jpg|Greg wearing his sunhat on his head MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray wearing fishing hat MurrayinBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray holding a fish JeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff with horse AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony wearing feather bonnet BigRedCar-AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes HatOnMyHead-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats HatOnMyHead.jpg|"Hat On My Head" JeffandAnthony12.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyandGreg6.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandGreg-BigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg'sMagicCape.jpg|Greg's magic cape Greg'sMagicHat.jpg|Anthony holding Greg's magic hat Greg'sMagicWandinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicBagTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of "The Magic Bag" GregandGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregandPinkHankie.jpg|Greg and pink hankie GregandHugeMagicHankie.jpg|Greg and huge magic hankie Greg'sMagicShow-VaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of the "Vase Of Magic Flowers" AnthonyandGreg-BigRedCar2.jpg|Magic Greg and Anthony HenryinBrownGirlintheRing.jpg|Jeff and Henry BrownGirlInTheRing.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray with Rose and Michael MurrayinBigRedCar3.jpg|"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen." GeorgiaCook.jpg|Georgia Cook Georgia'sSong.jpg|"Georgia's Song" OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and three kids doing dress up as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea.jpg|Captain Feathersword and The Wiggles with a pirate girl on the friendly pirate ship CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|"This pirate ship's really rocking now." PirateGreg.jpg|Pirate Greg LeanneHalloran.jpg|Leanne Halloran as the girl pirate PirateJeff.jpg|Pirate Jeff PirateMurray.jpg|Pirate Murray NickyNackyNockyNoo-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" NickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate mates such as The Wiggles, the pirate girl and pirate kids doing the pirate dance of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordinNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue.jpg|Greg with Henry and Dorothy. Henry is telling Greg that he is on his way to Dorothy's dance party HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue2.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party!" Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue3.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party, too!" Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue4.jpg|"We're all going to the dance party!" TheWigglyMascots.jpg|"Even Wags is going to the dance party." DorothytheDinosauronDrums2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on drum-set DorothyandTheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles JeffandMurray.jpg|Jeff and Murray Jeff'sKeytar.jpg|Jeff's Keytar FenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Fender Telecaster electric guitar CaptainFeathersword-Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|John Field as Captain Feathersword TheWigglyGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Anthony'sDrums.jpg|Anthony's drums TTTEShirt.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in a "Thomas the Tank Engine" shirt AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword BigRedCar-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye BigRedCar-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, TO THE BIG RED CAR!"'' BigRedCar(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and the friends riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandHenry3.jpg|Dorothy and Henry BigRedCar(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside waving BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance.jpg|"The Goodbye Dance" MurrayandGeorgiaCook.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia BigRedCarinEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in the background BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance2.jpg|Choreographer Leanne Halloran BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance3.jpg|Timothy Rioseco, Donna and Judy Halloran CaptainFeathersword-PaulField2.jpg|Captain Feathersword HereWeGoDorothy.jpg|Deleted Song: "Here We Go Dorothy" WagstheDog(Song)-AnthonyInBlueShirt.jpg|Anthony wearing blue shirt in alternate version of "Wags the Dog" Gregin1995BackstageSkit.jpg|Greg in 1995 backstage skit AnthonyandJeffin1995BackstageSkit.jpg|Anthony and Jeff in 1995 backstage skit Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 concert clip of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheAwakeWigglesin1995.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1995 concert clip GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|A 1995 concert clip of "Get Ready to Wiggle" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries